Embodiment of Insanity
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Long silver hair and silver eyes. I wonder if I'm ever right? I'm so contradicting I find myself unhappy with my own statements. Am I mad? Am I crazy? Aylin Ebony the new and third Joker. The pure embodiment of insanity of wonderland. Everyone's a bit mad it's just some more then others. OCXhaven't decided. AliceXhaven't decided. Will contain cursing on count of Black Joker. HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Prologue~**_

The sound of Black joker cursing rang throughout the prison. Even White who was in his circus helping the new jester children who just replaced the dead ones heard it. He calmly told the children to stay and keep praticeing as he walked towards the prison. Soon the scene changed into that of the prison. The constant flow of profanity was loud and clear and left a clear path for White to follow. When he reached his darker counter part he understood why Black was cursing so much. A girl with long silver hair and silver eyes was pinching his cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FAT FUCKING WHORE! LET GO OF ME THIS FUCKING INSTANT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE SHITTING AROUND LIKE THIS AND THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU SLUT!" Black yelled as the girl just giggled and pinched harder.

"Now now what's going on here?" White said approaching with a smile. The girl released Black and skipped over to white.

"I suppose you're supposed to be the polite one yes? I'm Aylin Ebony. I'll be joining you two here from now on. I don't know if you've been informed yet but I'm the third joker." She said unfazed by the shock look Black was giving her and even the usually composed White looking a bit blank.

"Well welcome!" White finally said kissing her right hand. She simply smiled blankly at him not even seeming to care.

"Thanks I guess. So where shall I stay?" She asked looking around a little.

"Follow me to your room please." White said leading her out of the prison and away from the still cursing Black to the house of the Jokers. The scene suddenly shifted as they walked from the prison to the house. They walked up the stairs and down the hall way taking a sharp right. Eventually they arrived at a door that was pure white unlike all the other doors in the house as if it was prepared for the girl.

"This will be your room as long as you stay." White said still smiling as he opened the door for the girl. She stepped inside and almost everything in it was white. White blanket, white sheets, white dresser, white rug, even white decorations of beautiful butterflies flying on the walls. It was as if the house was welcoming it's owner.

"Thanks for guiding me here. I look forward to working for you extremely." She said smiling at him. He nodded.

"I'll just let you get situated here. Please call for me if you need anything." He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The girl smirked and walked to the bed. She lay down on it and thought about some things. Nothing particular and nothing specific yet so specific she couldn't even explain without confusing you. One sentence came to mind that stood out from the jumble of thoughts that raced through her mind though.

_I am the embodiment of insanity_

Who knows what it means and who knows if she'll ever know that's not for her to decide and to her that's fine. At the same time she didn't like the fact she couldn't decide that and she didn't like the fact she couldn't decide whether it mattered or didn't .She wasn't sure if she really didn't like the fact she couldn't decide either. How was she supposed to know? She doesn't know how it should feel or does she? No she doesn't because before she arrived in the prison and startled Black. Aylin Ebony did not exist. She's also still not sure if she really exists right now anyway.

_Could this not be a dream my soul is having? Do I even have a soul? Do I need a heart to have a soul because if then I may never have one at all._

So many questions so many thoughts and no way to leave the circle without getting an answer. Let's see how this game plays out.

* * *

**Interesting? I'm trying to make it be. You see I have this problem with starting new stories and not working on my old ones for periods of time till I remember or force myself too and I have decided this is because first of all I'm lazy second of all I like to change my character's personalities or write with different personalities depending on my mood and this is why this is the perfect story for me to write! You may not understand why but you will soon! Also tell me how is it so far though? You probably are confused but this is just a prologue so honestly you really should be.**


	2. The Season Is

Hmm~ today seems like a nice day. I decided as I woke up and looked out the window. I pushed it open and the breeze fluttered in pushing my hair from my face. I giggled and skipped over to the closet where I pulled out a white dress that had one strap and a heart neck line. It reached my knees and the skirt puffed out. I slipped on some white flats and opened the bottom most drawer in the dresser by the vanity where a small white mask on a chain was. I took it out and put it around my neck. I skipped out the room to the kitchen where White already was.

"Good morning White." I said politely. I smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"Good morning Aylin. Sleep well?" He inquired. I love that word. Inquired~ It sounds so funny!

"Yup!" I said as I skipped to the fridge and grabbed the bag of bread in it. I opened the bag and took out a slice and put the rest back in. I took a bite of the bread. It was cold but that's too be expected since it came from the fridge. It wasn't spoiled or rotten yet. Speaking of which I shouldn't let the situation rot for long. I should introduce myself to all the role holders in wonderland~

"Ugh. I hate mornings. Fucking pointless bull shit." Black said as he walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table there.

"Good morning to you too Black." White said ignoring everything he said.

"I don't understand how you can stand to wake up so god damn fucking early." He complained scowling the whole time. I walked up to him from behind and put my face near his.

"Maybe because he actually goes to sleep?" I suggested smiling as he jumped slightly and turned to look at me. His eyes filled with alarm and shock. His expression then turned back into a scowl and he glared at me.

"Don't sneak up on whore! What do you think I do at night if I don't sleep then anyway?" He said breaking into a smirk.

"Oh nothing much~ Maybe messing around with a few hired prostitutes here and there. The usual." I said making a hand gesture at him which he didn't seem to like. Pfft~ Black is so funny. He just got angrier when I said that.

"I wouldn't have to hire them slut." He countered.

"Now now let's be civil here." White said as he put 2 plates of food onto the table.

"I'm gonna go now kay~" I said in a sugar sweet voice. I have things to do and I don't have time to waste.

"Have a safe trip." White said smiling at me.

"Tch whatever bitch." Black said continuing to eat his breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon.

"Have a nice day~" I said as I left the room. The scene shifted from the manor into the prison to the circus where I stood outside the main tent. I walked down the path when a young girl around what looks to be my supposed age walked towards me or more precisely the circus. She wore a blue dress with a white apron and she had light brown hair. I walked to her.

"Hello there." I said. She suddenly looked up at me as my voice pulled her out of her thoughts. I saw her eyes widen as she took in my face.

"Hello. I'm Alice Liddel." She said as she held out a hand. I took it and shook it. Wow that rhymed!

"I'm Aylin Ebony. Surprised I have a face? You should be! I'm the third joker and I was just born!" I said. She stared at me in uncomprehendingly.

"You were just born?" She asked confused.

"You see most of the role holders were chosen randomly from when they were faceless but not me! I'm just special like that." I winked and she still looked confused so I went on. "I am quite literally born from the insanity of wonderland." I explained.

"You're born from insanity?" She questioned.

"Yup!" I said. "So why did you come to the circus for? That is where you're heading right? Unless you're going to the prison." I asked.

"Oh I'm just going to the circus to change the seasons." She said.

"Oh really? Then why don't you let me accompany you to wherever you're going? I have to go and greet all the role holders anyway." I said.

"Sure! I'm glad there's another girl then just me and Vivladi now." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and we walked back towards the circus. When we reached the entrance to the main tent I stopped her.

"Why don't I get White and you can just stay here and wait?" I suggested. White was probably still in the manor and anyone not a joker isn't really allowed in there.

"That sounds great." She said. I walked into the tent and the scene shifted to the prison and then the manor. I walked into the kitchen checking if they were still eating but they weren't. All that was left in the kitchen was a couple dirty dishes in the sink. I walked around till I found White's room. I knew it was his because the color scheme was red and black. Black's room was black and red. Two completely different things! I opened the door and found White without his shirt on probably changing into his uniform for work.

"Hey White I ran into Alice and she wants to play a game with you to change the seasons." I said as he slipped the rest of the shirt of his uniform on. When the collar was over his head he turned to face me.

"Shouldn't you knock Aylin?" He said smiling as if amused.

"I don't see why I should." I said back and he just laughed.

"Thank you for telling me I shall go meet her. I assume she's by the tent." He asked tilting his head slightly.

"That she is." I said exiting his room. I walked down the hallway from his room and the scene changed once again to the prison and then the circus. I walked out of the tent and greeted Alice who was still waiting.

"He should be here soon." I reported to her.

"Ah I see that's great." She said smiling.

"What season are you changing it to anyway?" I asked her. After all her choice chose which role holders I meet first.

"Well I wanted to switch it to-"

* * *

**Who should Aylin meet first? This also decides who Alice ends up with so choose carefully! Review and tell me what season! Also if you have a request on who you would like Aylin or Alice to end up with please also put that in your review too!I'm always open to suggestions!**


End file.
